The Return
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: Will Earth be ready for the second attack? Does it even stand a chance if the Martians have found a way to avoid infection. This story is set as a sequel to the novel. Not the film! cause let's face it for those who read the book the film was awful!
1. Prologue

**The Return**

The year 2008, Birmingham, England people go about their normal business in one of the biggest cities in the British Empire. The sun shines down onto the warm summer city and people it is around midday and many of the office and factory workers are having their lunch break. Young couples sit in the park hand in hand believing nothing could possible be wrong in their universe .It would be hard to believe the huge battle that had been waged for the earth itself over a hundred years ago in this very country. That was when the Martians had come with their tripods and their heat rays. Thousands of people had been killed no one had been spared by them, people had to run and hide fighting them was useless the mighty cannons had difficulty dealing with the tripods only four were ever destroyed, all surprise attacks and the valiant efforts of the H.M.S Thunder child. However they had succumbed to the one-thing humans regard as a minor inconvenience the common bacteria. The history of the world had changed since that very moment. There had only been one Great War since then, the war of 1914-1918. However since then there had only been peace. Britain still retained its empire across the globe and was regarded as one of the super powers on the earth still.

_However that was soon about to change, for again the eyes across the gulf of space had passed a harsh judgment for our race and vengeance was soon to come. Technology had increased over the hundred years but nothing major had really changed there was the motorcar which now ruled the roads instead of the horse but no one knew anything of the atomic bomb, air travel had only really just come into as a mode of transport and even then it was rough and dirty ride to get any where and the planes were extremely noisy._

_The armies hadn't advanced much Britain retained it's old khaki green uniform with it's brass buttons. With no major conflicts the armies had no need to advance much. Submarines were coming into major use but weren't very big. All of the main forces were armed with bolt-action rifles with a machine gunner in each platoon. It was as though the armies of 1914 had simply stayed the same and moved through ages untouched. _

_An officer stepped out into the sunshine out of a library he was collecting a book one that he'd always been interested in reading. He like everyone else on the planet going about their business was completely un aware of the forces that were about to descend onto the helpless planet. He had also lulled himself like everyone else that the Martians would never return, thinking they had learnt their lesson the first time round and that a second invasion would be folly. After all if they were going to attack again they would have done it years ago?_

_The officer looked up at the blue sky and smiled in the sunlight. He took of his cap. He was dressed in a normal officer uniform, the green khaki jacket that ran down to were the legs started, he had a belt across his midriff on which his revolver pistol hung in it's holster. He wore the khaki trousers and the brown shin high boots. The pips on his shoulder and stripes on his arm displayed him as being a lieutenant. _

_He was blissfully un-aware of the part he would play in the Second War of the Worlds. _


	2. A Summer Day

Chapter 1: A Summer Day 

Lieutenant Jones walk away from the library down the high street of the town in the direction of the park. He didn't have to force his way along the street people eagerly moved out the way of an officer. Especially one that was armed, he had no need to rush but he preferred to be early at appointments. He was a young man, his features showed him to be little more that out of his teenage years he was Eighteen, he had done sixth form but had gone straight into the army. His parents couldn't afford to send him to University; by that meaning the money his parents had left him couldn't get him that far. He was an orphan but to rich parents so his Uncle who had looked after him had helped him manage his money, now he'd used what little he'd had left to buy his place into the army as an officer. He'd completed his training and was now stationed at a barracks in the city. He had been assigned to a reconnaissance platoon and would no doubt be shipped out to somewhere in the empire soon but for now he had his free time to enjoy life.

He moved down a side street in the direction of the park next to the Cathedral. It was such a pleasant day he couldn't help but smile. As he passed some children in the street they laughed as one of the saluted him. He quickly returned the salute laughing and continued on his way. He passed a TV shop on his way and the pictures portrayed the news. If he'd been bothered to stop he might have been alarmed at what he'd seen. There were reports of traces of green gas seen coming from the planet known as Mars. He's always found it funny, what and apt name for the planet considering it had only brought their planet war.

Ever since the first war of the worlds, scientists had kept a close eye on the planet and every so often green mist would apparently be seen but nothing much ever came of it. The conclusion was the Martians were merely testing some experiment or they were engaging in a civil war. Whatever the reason no cylinders landed on earth.

He reached the end of the street and crossed the road as car trundled past and he entered the park. He glanced down at his wristwatch he was over ten minutes early for his meeting. He found a bench in a spot of sun and sat down. There were some children playing football on one of the grassy areas. A family sat and enjoyed some ice creams opposite him.

He glanced down at the book, "**The Divine Comedy**", he had always been interested by poetry and this was regarded as a classic so he decided to get himself a copy to read.

He turned into the pages and began to read in the midday sun. He had just reached the tenth page when someone stepped into his sunlight. He glanced up. There stood a girl the same age as him and she was dressed in blouse and a short summer skirt and wore high heel shoes. Her hair was quite short for her gender and she smiled sweetly down at him.

"Miss Thawton" Jones exclaimed as he shut his book with excitement and stood up. His voice showing him to be well spoken and he could easily pass for a member of aristocracy

"Hello Ben, I've told you to call me Rose" her voice equally well spoken. She was the daughter of a factory owner in the city and her and Lieutenant Jones were close friends, they'd gone to the same school together and had known each other all their lives.

"But in public Miss Thawton I miss insist…" he replied

"Very well" she rolled her eyes still smiling. "Look at your new uniform you look so old now." She said taking a step back to look him up and down.

He smiled and looked down at himself, he couldn't believe it either he'd never been the army type before.

"To think cry baby Ben is now a Lieutenant in the army" she said shaking her head. He'd developed the nickname at school he'd not been very good at talking the usual verbal abuse that school children pass to each other.

He smiled slightly embarrassed by the dragging up of his old nickname. He placed a hand behind his head and scratched it.

"I'm Glad you approve" he replied eventually.

"Oh I do…I do indeed" she said, she leaned in and kissed him on the check. He was slightly shocked by the gesture but they had been friends for years.

"Right come on then Lieutenant Jones. We've got this day to ourselves let's enjoy it." She grabbed his free hand and pulled him away from the park towards and Ice cream vendor who had stationed himself not to far away from himself.

X

A few hours later they had settled by the small lake in the park and were sat down and were eating yet more ice cream their third helping of the afternoon.

Rose sat next to Ben and looked out at the ducks in their lake.

Ben had decided to take of his jacket and it lay next to him with the revolver sat on top. So he could keep and eye on it. Rose licked happily and the Ice cream as it melted.

"Tell me Ben…What do you think life is going to throw your way?" She asked in-between licks.

Ben looked at her and smiled, "I've no idea."

She laughed, "Come on, honour, glory, to see combat…adventure…to see the world…perhaps a wife?" she slowed down as she listed of the different possibilities. He looked at her again, "To tell the truth Miss. Thawton I hadn't really thought about it, I guess I'll do the usual…see the world…do my duty…find myself a wife and raise a family"

Rose smiled at him from behind her ice cream. "Where do I fit into this scheme of yours? If you're sent across the world to India to serve?"

Ben placed his ice cream aside. "I'll write to you." He said a little sad, the phone was something that was very expensive and very few households actually had one. Overseas communication was difficult for the average person and being in the army writing would be difficult to do.

Rose smiled, a weak one but still she smiled none the less.

"Write?" she asked weakly.

"Yes I'll write to you everyday if you'd like me to, I mean I don't even know where I'll be posted yet. I might even be here as a home guard un-"

Her leaning over and kissing him on the lips softly interrupted his rapid speech. He sank into the kiss; he couldn't deny he'd wished her to do that. It certainly made what he was trying to say irrelevant.

Eventually the long kiss was over.

"No matter where you go in the Empire Ben I'll wait for you to come home." She smiled holding onto him their ice creams now lay ruined on the floor.

"I-" he was about to talk again but he was interrupted for a second time. There was a huge bag and a crack not too far away from them. There was a sudden gush of wind and people cried out all around them. The wind was like a tidal wave of dirt and it blew over them Ben huddled over Rose and protected her from the sudden gush.

The wind went as quickly as it came.

"What in the lord's name was that?" Rose gasped from by his chest.

Ben stood up, "No idea" he replied looking around. There was a huge amount of smoke from the sudden sound.

A man ran past them away from the direction of the Cathedral. There was another bang from the other side of the city it seemed.

"You sir!" Ben shouted at the man. The man stopped and looked back at him. "What just happened?" he asked out of utter confusion.

"A cylinder just hit the Cathedral." The man shouted hurriedly and ran off in the other direction.

Ben glanced at Rose with a look of horror as there were several more cracks from all around them. The second invasion had begun.


	3. Better Prepared

**Chapter 2: Better Prepared.**

Lieutenant Jones looked around the park that was no engulfed by a dust storm created by the sudden impact of the cylinder. The man who had passed on the information had run and others had followed his example.

"Miss Thawton, you need to go home now" he said as he glanced across at her, he was trying desperately to hide the fear in his voice.

"But-Ben"

"I must insist you return home, you have to collect some things together and with your parents leave." He said looking sternly at her.

"Bu-" she began but he quickly interrupted her.

"No buts, just go, I'll find you when this has cleared. I have to get back to barracks. I'll take you to the edge of the park." He said helping her off the floor.

He hurried her out off the park heading in the opposite direction of the cylinder, he had no desire to meet one of these Martians, and he'd studied them enough during his training to know he didn't wish to come across them.

They ran past several people on their exit, Ben was sure they passed the children that had saluted him in the street. The dust had kicked up everywhere and it stung his eyes as he pushed Rose as quickly as he possible could towards the exit. Rose struggled to breath during the dash out, but Ben with his military training managed to get run at a steady pace but he didn't push Rose too hard. He wanted to save her not kill her from exhaustion.

They eventually reached the edge of the park they could still hear the occasional crack as another cylinder crashed into the surface of their planet.

"Quickly this way." He said as he beckoned her down a side street towards the station.

They moved along the streets, which were now filled with panicked people, some were already beginning to pack up their things in order to escape the city. They entered the station and Ben ushered Rose towards the platform as a member of the military he could commandeer a place on a train without any effort.

It was Rose's only chance of getting home, he reached the station and Ben then thanked god for the train that was already at the platform and would be heading in the direction of her home that was out of the city centre.

He opened a carriage door and helped her in.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she looked back round.

"To head quarters, I must get my orders-" The trains whistle blew signalling it's departure.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for them this time, I'll find you when this is over." He finished as the train began to pull away.

X

A few hours later he'd managed to find his way to the headquarters located around Birmingham, the place was in absolute chaos, soldiers ran back and forth and trucks entered and left the compound at high speeds. After stepping through main entrance he headed right for the officer quarters. He narrowly avoided being spread out across the road by a tank that screeched round the camp entrance

"Lieutenant Jones!" a voice called. He turned and looked round at the direction the voice had come.

It was Captain Richardson, the man in charge of the platoon and Lieutenant Jones' superior officer.

"Sir" he snapped up a salute, Richardson returned the salute.

"Glad to see you made it here we're going to deploy in ten minutes. That's enough time to fill you in." he said

Jones just nodded in reply, he thought it better not interrupted the captain's train of thought they had enough on their minds as it was. He personally kept thinking how far Rose would be by now.

"So for there has been ten cylinders across the city and we're getting reports from all across the country, Manchester and Liverpool have reported landings as has London and Cardiff. Last time I saw the general we were getting reports in from France of cylinders landing."

Jones let out a sigh of exclamation, it seemed as though the Martians were going all out this time.

"We've all been given our orders we're to deploy with the 2nd Artillery battalion in the city centre in the park, apparently one has hit the Cathedral. We're going to get there and set up, so this time when the cylinders open we'll be able to fire the cannons in and stop these dam tripods before they're even built." He said a smile hinting and the edge of his mouth.

This time Earth was prepared for the invasion.

"We're to assemble and the fuel dump in ten minutes, two trucks and two cannons. Should be enough to remind these invaders who owns this planet." He laughed.

Jones joined in smiling, not too confident he thought his superior put too much faith in their guns.

"Sort out your squad Jones, see you in ten." The Captain slapped him friendly on the shoulder and ran off towards a group of soldiers who were attempting to attach one of the large cannons to a truck, bawling orders as he went.

Jones ran in the direction where his squad slept in their barracks. He again had to avoid a number of trucks and jeeps. He almost ended up sprawled across the bonnet of a jeep and one point but he managed to stand out the way quick enough.

He entered the building taking his hat off and casting aside onto one of the bunks, he wouldn't need it, after all what use was a hat in a battle.

"Sergeant Strafford!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" a man turned round from a bunk and was sorting out a rifle. He quickly snapped up a salute.

Strafford was much older than Jones, but he regarded Lieutenant Jones in high regard and even though in a better world it would be Strafford giving the orders, he accepted it in good grace. He was better built than Jones as well and had rugged features that suited his position in the army. All of the men looked up to the Sergeant, he was almost a pastoral figure to them. However he was always good and whipping them into line if one were stupid enough to step out.

"I want all the men, uniformed and ready for battle in ten minutes by the fuel dump, Clear?" he shouted across the room.

"Yes Sir!" he replied back, "Good to see you here sir"

"Mutual" Jones nodded back.

"Right lads you heard the officer, get moving," he bawled.

X

They were in the trucks soon later pilling through the city towards the park. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable but they had no time too lose. Lieutenant Jones sat with his squad next to another Lieutenant. Lieutenant Valentine was his name and he was in charge of the cannon and it's crew that was attached to the truck they were in. Everyone so often the truck bounced into the air and caused the men to jump in their seats from the shock.

Jones and Valentine had only a brief introduction but the two got on well already. Valentine had long black hair that was drawn back into a ponytail and looked very well groomed. He was well spoken and his features would have suited a poet more than a soldier, although the two could be very similar sometimes.

"Married?" Valentine asked, the two had seemed to finding out every detail about each other as humanly possible, it was stupid after all in a matter of minutes they could all be dead, but it was a way of keeping themselves calm.

"No…yourself?" Jones replied.

Valentine nodded, "Two nippers. Girl and a boy" he said

Jones raised his eyebrows and the man and smiled. He couldn't imagine the man with kids. However he was much older than him he was twenty nine, so Jones didn't really think much more on it.

The truck jumped up again as it ploughed into the park ripping down a fence as it did. They were almost there.

"Good luck Lieutenant Jones." Valentine said

"The same to you Lieutenant Valentine." Jones responded. They were quickly forced to a halt and Lieutenant Valentine pushed open the back flap.

"MOVE IT!" He shouted to the men as he jumped out. "I want that cannon pointed at that bloody thing in the next five seconds.

Jones followed suit hoping out of the truck,

"Get your rifles in place! Aimed at the top of it now" Jones yelled.

As his men pilled out of the truck an moved into position the other truck had come to a halt near them and the soldiers jumped out Captain Richardson with them.

In a matter of minutes the cylinder was surrounded and the cannons were pointed at the top of the cylinder.

"Ready Lieutenant?" The Captain asked Valentine. The officer gave a thumbs up in response as he moved around the two cannons making sure the teams were ready.

Ben had heard about the immense heat that the cylinders gave off. He could remember reading some reports back from the original invasion, a journalist had seen the destructive power of the Martians first hand and lived to tell the tale. His accounts were what the education in officer training was based on. The cylinder was plain silver and seemed to glow with a reddish tint probably the heat given off by it.

Then as Ben was lost in his thoughts about the Martians the top began to spin.

"THIS IS IT GET READY MEN!" The Captain shouted. "WHEN I GIVE THE ORDER FIRE AND DON'T STOP TILL YOUR GUNS ARE DRY"

Jones rushed next to Strafford's side, the Sergeant had arranged the men into several lines all pointing their rifles at the spinning top.

Jones drew his revolver. For all the good it would do, he had no delusions that the gun would be useful at this range. He aimed cocked and pointed at the top.

The top span hypnotically and he couldn't take his eyes off it. The sun glistened off it in a beautiful yet disgusting way.

"Steady" the Captain ushered the men.

It had almost reached the top of it's spiral, then suddenely it fell off crashing to the ground.

"FIRE!" the Captain screamed.

"FIRE" Jones repeated. The guns opened up like a battle between some gods. It was as though Vulcan himself was hammering as the cannons pounded into the cylinder. Explosions shuck the ground, if the sound hadn't been so deafening Jones would've been able to hear the sound of cannons firing all over the city.

As quickly as the firing started it finished, it wasn't possible to see into the cylinder it was so dark smoke drifted around the entrance now. Jones' revolver was spent and he sent to reloading it. He'd fired all the rounds off in a matter of seconds.

There were some tense seconds as they listened to the battles going on throughout the city. As Ben looked around at the men a ray of heat fired in reply out from the cylinder. One of the cannons burst into flames and exploded. He was sure he saw Valentine fall in the explosion.

Before he could even get his wits about him, the ray fired upon the Captain's squad setting them alight and burning them to death in a matter of seconds.

Fear gripped what was left of the soldiers and they turned to run. Ben among them. He glanced round to see the white gleaming exterior of a tripod emerge from a cylinder. It had two large tentacles like objects in front of it. One ended in a large metal plate that had huge dents in it. It was some sort of shield that had stopped the cannon's destructive power. The other was free and lashed out at some of the closer soldiers throwing them into the air and down to their deaths.

Ben ran as the heat ray gashed another deathly blow to the ranks. There must have only been ten of the soldiers left now. He saw the two trucks set alight and explode as he glanced again over his shoulder. He saw the soldiers scattering there was no one behind him. He ran for the park exit, with no idea where he was running.

It seemed as though they weren't the only side better prepared.


	4. Pan, The God Of Panic

Chapter 3: Pan, The God Of Panic 

Lieutenant Jones sprinted out of the park he crashed through the gates as thought the very devil was at his very heels. He glanced round and he saw the Tripod one of it's metal tentacles flailing and it scattered soldiers left and right.

What had gone wrong this time? They had been there, last time the cannons had dealt with the machines they hadn't been invincible entirely. They had been difficult to destroy but not like this monster. He clutched his revolver in his hand like it could save his life.

He had no option but to head back to the barracks. He needed to find more orders, they must have deployed the latest machine in defence of the city.

He dashed away from the park and headed down the road towards the city centre. As he ran he saw bodies already burnt husks lying on the floor. Flies already around them buzzing and feasting on the bodies. Ben stopped and stared.

He'd never seen a dead person before. Well he'd seen bodies but only in pictures during his training. They looked as though they'd been frozen at a moment in time. Pain was the only expression on their faces. Their black husks were vile and the smile was disgusting.

He stood there a long time it felt like the minutes passed by until he heard a cry, from some where in the city projected from miles away.

"_ULLA!" _

The sound made the hair all over his body stand on end. Even though it was baking at the heat of the year was hotter then usual it sent a chill right through him.

He had to be grateful though it did snap him out of his trance of the bodies. He looked around the street and then turned and ran as fast as he could away from the park and into the city, hopefully towards the salvation of the barracks.

X

Rose had got onto the train and was on her way out of the city. The train was packed with people not sure on what was going to happen. The train thundered along the tracks as it ploughed out of the city. People looked around as black trails fell from the sky towards the city. The cylinder trails as they'd fallen from the sky had left their marks already.

She leaned over and looked out of the windows, it was then she heard the cannon fire start. Like claps of thunder they echoed around the city. Explosions rippled all around and they all seemed to start from different locations and then they stopped for a while. It was then more explosions followed but not from cannons. Explosions without any prompting. There was then some gunfire rippling around.

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

There was then a sudden explosion near by, Rose looked up and saw in the direction of some buildings a Tripod raise it's self to full height over the buildings. People gasped in shock and people cried out on the train. Rose's heart skipped a beat there it was as disgusting as they had been before from the drawing she'd seen as a child. The several blurred photos that she'd seen at school as well.

She saw the funnel located on the front of the Tripod. As well as other things that must have been added since they had last invaded. A huge shield was suspended on one of the tentacles and it waved around to its side. It had some large dents where something looked like it had slammed into the shield with great force.

The funnel rose up and pointed towards the train. People screamed and shouted as they saw the white light illuminate from inside the funnel.

There was the sudden boom of a cannon firing.

Almost everyone on the train saw the shell slam into the side of the Tripod. The explosion seemed to shatter into the warrior machine and the head of it exploded. The Martian inside was splashed into the summer afternoon.

People let out a sigh of relief including Rose as the train began to pick up speed along the tracks out of the city. They had escaped for now

X

Ben rushed through the main town he turned down a street that led past the train station. That's when he saw a site so horrible.

He saw people fighting amongst each other trying to escape from the city. People forced and pushed their way into the station as the Tripods began to put their heat ray into action across the city. Buildings burst into flame all across the city. Ben looked around and saw around five Tripods in his eyes sight. They began to tear up the city with their limbs and heat rays. The occasional explosion rippled around him and this seemed to scare the people at the station even more.

He looked and saw people punch and kick at others trying to push their way onto the next train that approached.

He had no time for these people he had to get to the barracks. It would be a lot easier if he could have simply hopped onto a train down the line and get of at the next platform and he'd almost be there. He'd have to run now though. He ran towards the station and was intending to run past it.

He got to the crowd and he heard a shout.

"JONES!" the voice cried. He looked around desperately trying to see the owner of the voice. Then he saw a familiar face in the crowds.

"VALENTINE!" he cried back.

The other officer forced his way through he pushed people out of his way with a rifle in hand. He used the butt of the rifle to push past people to get to him.

Ben stood and watched as the man approached.

"You escaped?" Valentine asked almost out of breath.

"You did to!" Ben said amazed, he could have sworn he'd seen the man burn in the heat ray.

"Truck blocked some of the ray for me." Valentine said.

"They missed my squad." Ben replied.

Valentine nodded it reply, "Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Headquarters" Ben replied.

"On foot." Valentine gasped.

"Best way don't you think?" he replied pointing at the crowd.

Valentine nodded again, "Let's go then and see if the Machina has been deployed yet" he said giving the younger officer a slap on the shoulder.

The two set of into the burning city, leaving the panicing citizens to their fate with the trains. Gunfire settled into the distance and the odd explosions ripped into the city every so often.


	5. Macina, THe God Of Machines

Chapter 4: Macina, The God Of Machines 

Lieutenant Jones and Valentine ran as fast as they could carry themselves over the long distance. Knowing the heat ray might leap out at any moment and strike them down like everyone else. They ran partly out of fear and partly out of a sense of duty. They had to get back to the barracks to receive more orders. That's if there was anything left of the barracks.

They ran and ran. They ran past others who were heading out of the city and several of the richer folks had decided to take their cars out of the city and they almost got run over at one stage.

They turned a corner and saw a carriage with two horses on the front. A woman sat on top of the carriage and it was parked outside of a house and they could see family members rushing in and out of the house to pile on their valuables. They almost ran on without batting and eyelid when Valentine paused to look at them. Two men approached the carriage. The woman on top seemed unaware of them approaching her.

Ben stopped to look at Valentine was looking at and he saw the sight unfolding as well.

The woman glanced round to see the men separating the horses from the carriage. The woman looked round and screamed. A man rushed out of the house, which she obviously lived in and rushed over to stop them.

Before they could even tell what had happened they both heard a gunshot and the old man who'd come out of the house slumped to the ground holding his gut. The woman let out a scream as the gunshot echoed along the street. There was another explosion somewhere across the city.

Ben drew his revolver and Valentine aimed the rifle down the street.

Ben was about to ask what they should do when he heard the crack of Valentine's rifle. The bullet struck the man who was holding the revolver up at the woman on the carriage now. He flew down to the ground clutching his chest the bullet lodged somewhere in him. The other man took one glance at the two soldiers then turned and ran. Valentine and Ben both ran down the street to aid the people. They reached the carriage just as the man turned the corner and fled into the next street.

"DAD!" The woman cried getting down of the carriage. She half jumped half fell of the top to get to her father who was obviously now dead. She picked up his body and cradled the old corpse in her hands.

"Miss?" Valentine asked.

The woman howled and a young boy and an old woman emerged from the house. At sat of the dead old man they let out their own cries and rushed over to the body.

"Come on we've done all we can let's go." Valentine said looking at the younger officer.

"But we have to help them." Ben replied going over to offer some support.

Valentine reached out and grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him closer.

"Listen Jones…we've done all we can…our job isn't to look after everyone we've got an enemy to fight now we need to get to head quarters. If we spent time helping everyone we came across we wont have a head quarters to get back to." Valentine said getting angry but understanding Ben's concern to help the people.

Ben looked away from them and looked at the grieving family.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped. "You can only escape now for him." He continued and he headed after Valentine who'd already begun to run back down the street back into the direction they were originally heading.

As the pair ran along the cluttered streets they saw people rushing in and out of houses some of them collecting valuables but some could quite easily have been looters. It would be quite easy to take the opinion that the Martians were simply going to be beaten by bacteria and disease again.

However Ben, who'd never been known for his optimism in the past any way, thought why would they come back unless they'd found a way to beat what already had beaten them in the past. After all they already found a way to get around the shells of the cannons and that hadn't killed many them last time they'd attacked earth. The shields, a simple design that proved so effective against the cannons.

"You're young and still got a lot of things to learn kid." Valentine said through his gasps as he ran.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You need to learn where and when to draw the line between morality and duty. There was nothing we could've done back there even if you wanted to." Valentine gasped. "I know it's hard but trust me. If you want to stay alive." He added as they rounded another corner.

They turned and then they froze at the sight in front of them.

"Macina!" Ben gasped.

There it was the human's answer to what it the Tripods came back for another attack. Their own version of the Martians Tripods a towering colossus, it had six legs and stood just a bit shorter then the Tripods over all. It was a large platform on top of this. A flat surface that was like a mixture between a boat and a tank. It gleamed from silver across its hull and it whirred and twirled on the inside as it moved slowly along the street. Pointing out its insect like body were two long thin poles almost like horns. They seemed like poles from the ground however these were some of the biggest cannons ever made.

"They're using it!" Valentine yelled cheering.

Their only hope was now trudging it's way along the street. Heading into the city centre looking for it's first victim.

"I thought there were two of them?" Ben asked, as though his question was being answered by some other worldly force there was the loud strain of metal and a few streets away they saw the other Macina come towering into view.

"Ah…" he added afterwards.

The two saw a group of soldiers up on the Macina and they waved down and the two tiny individuals.

Ben and Valentine looked up and waved back.

"_ULLA!" _A Martian war machine cried out from behind them. The two span and saw A Tripod wading it's way through the streets at sight of the Macina.

The soldiers who'd just been waving and Valentine and Jones sprang into action and turned to man their cannons. The pilot of the craft made the Macina stretch it's limbs stopping it dead and so that the legs were fixed to withstand the heavy recoil from the cannons. It also meant they could rotate the platform giving the Macina better accuracy.

Ben and Valentine ran towards the Macina to try and get it between it and the Martians. They ran underneath its vast underbelly and emerged from the other side. They looked back in awe as the Macina stood stoically between them and the Martians.

The Martian got close enough to the Macina and then its heat ray was unleashed upon it. The heat ray leapt across the city slamming into the Macina. The sliver of the Macina though seemed to take the sudden burst of heat. The military had taken a gamble and made the Macina out of salvaged war machines. Thinking the Martian machines would be immune to their own weapons. The gamble had obviously paid off.

The Macina stood firm against the deadly heat ray. It glowed white with the heat and the whole machine stood there as though it was bidding the Martian to keep attacking it.

The heat ray ceased. The Martian raised its shield to cover the body the machine. Then Macina's guns spoke. The first shell ripped apart the shield, the explosion blowing it away and most of the tentacle that it hung off.

The Martian was left open and defenceless and then suddenly the other gun opened up the shell obliterating the head off the machine.

"YEAH!" Valentine yelled as the legs of the Martian's war machine tumbled to the ground.

They could hear cheering from above them as well from the Macina and the crew inside it.

"Come on Jones…let's get to headquarters." Valentine said giving his friend a slap on the shoulder.

The two turned and carried on heading towards headquarters.


	6. Artemis The Goddess Of Hunting

Chapter 5: Artemis The Goddess Of Hunting

Jones and Valentine turned another corner of a street; both with their military experience were struggling in the jackets and the heat.

"If we go up this road it'll lead up the hill and we can at least see headquarters and the rest of the city"

Jones nodded and puffed in reply. As they continued their run he began to undo his jacket, it was heavy and hot and he thought about ditching it altogether but he knew it was possible he'd be disciplined for such an action.

They ran up the hill and continued even though their legs were getting tired and aching, in need of rest.

Valentine taking the lead yet again, he was desperate to reach to top of the hill. They could hear the sounds of cannons firing and the city burning. Ben wondered how the other cities were fairing seeing as they didn't have the Macina that they had. He had to shake of the feeling in fear of losing all hope of winning the war. This was only the first battle he'd have to stay strong.

They reached the top of the hill and the site that greeted them was harrowing. The Macina were fighting with the Martians, effectively. However there were at least ten tripods still standing.

The Macina were back to back almost, as the tripods hounded in on them. One of the Macina's guns spoke hammering in the legs of one tripod's. It buckled and toppled into a large building. The building crumbled under the weight of the massive war machine.

The two lieutenants stood in horror at the next few minutes, as the cannons of the Macina could not keep up a constant barrage against the oncoming horde of tripods. Using their shields as make shift weapons the Martians hammered into the side of the Macina. Several of the tripods pushed and smashed the humans fighting machines. Within minutes one was descending slowly being toppled of it's legs. It hit the ground with a thunderous crash. Followed by and explosion so large in destroyed two of the tripods around it.

Ben and Valentine were forced to look away as the light was so intense. It was painful to even just close their eyes they had to turn fully away until they could no longer feel the warmth on the back of their necks.

When they returned their vision, they couldn't believe their eyes the remaining Macina had taken the blast fully in it's leg crippling it and as the soldiers on it's deck tried to regain control it took a nosedive onto the city below. Landing face down directly onto of the building crushing in to dust under it's massive weight. It didn't explode but the surrounding Martians began to stomp on the poor machine making sure it wouldn't get up.

Ben almost let out a whimper, what were they going to do now? There was nothing left between them and utter defeat.

He looked at Valentine, "What are we going to do now?" he asked the other officer. Valentine didn't hear him he was staring off to his right.

Jones impatient, by his fellow officer's ignoring off him. Continued, "What are you looking at?"

Valentine didn't reply he just raised a finger pointing into the distance. Ben follow his finger, there in the distance was where their headquarters a good ten miles away. A plume of black smoke above it. The fire was so big they could see it from where they were.

"God help us." Ben muttered.

Valentine span and looked right at the other officer.

"I'm heading to Edinburgh." He said in a matter of fact way.

Ben was fazed by this and looked at his colleague as thought he was trying to be funny and failing.

"What?" he asked

"My wife and children are there. I'm going to be with them. If we die…I'm going with them" he said and span to walk down the hill rifle in hand.

Ben reached to grabbed his shoulder, "Wait!" he gasped.

There was a sound like thunder followed by a whoosh then a rumbling as something fell out of the sky and landed in the city. It was followed several more time by more of the same.

"What the hell, more" Ben said looking around, one slammed into the ground near the crest of the hill in the city. Ben could see it from where he was, it was smaller than the others, by at least half. Valentine had paused but then continued walking away from him. Ben ran down the hill and grabbed his new friend on the shoulder and span him around.

"That's not a journey you can make" he paused, thought then added "by yourself"

Valentine frowned at him. "Is that you offering to help me?"

Ben nodded, "Come on, we better go I don't like the look of the new cylinders."

Valentine slapped his friend on the shoulder and the two set off at another run this time down the hill away from the city and their command.

X

They had been running a good many miles now, through empty streets. Everyone had gone the only thing that filled the streets was bodies. Not charred ones, this wasn't the work of the Martians; these people had gunshot wounds or knife wounds. Ben remembered back to his history lessons as boy, back in the initial invasion rioting and looting was common. With many getting shot and stabbed in the terror infused clamour to escape. With a sorry eye the pair ran on.

After a few more streets Valentine turned to his friend and said "Break?"

Ben slowed and nodded. Huffing and wheezing he kept his back straight and let his lungs catch up for the previous hour of running.

Valentine sat down on the curb, resting his head against his rifle. The street they were in was completely empty. It was a set of terrace houses surrounding them. Ben walked over to his friend and joined him on the curb.

It seemed as though they were safe for a while here. It had been a while since they'd seen or heard anything of the Martians.

They were many miles out of the city centre and were in a industrial suburb of the city. It probably only just classed as Birmingham.

"You think we'll make it?" Valentine asked.

Ben looked at his friend and coughed, then smiled and said, "Well…not if we run all the bloody way."

Valentine laughed at hearing his well-spoken friend swear.

"If we don't…I mean you think we'll be saved this time?" he replied.

Ben looked around, as thought searching for an answer. He was an intelligent young man but he knew the Martians wouldn't have come unless they had overcome their easy infection of bacteria.

He opened his mouth to speak and then their conversation was interrupted by a scream. A woman's scream behind them, they both stood up and span round trying to figure out where the scream came from. Then it happened again, it was a house a few doors down from where they were sitting. The door was wide open, Ben didn't hesitate to look at Valentine at what they should do. He ploughed towards the house kicking open the gate of the front garden and powered into the house Valentine right behind him. The scream came again but it echoed around the house this time. It was from upstairs. Vaulting up the stairs Ben slammed open the door on his left, it sounded as though that's where the screaming was coming from. It was a small room that was probably a study of some sort with a desk and chair facing a window and a bookshelf. In the room to his disgust was a woman being held down and three men. Two were holding her down and the third was about to rape her. Without hesitating Ben kicked the man who was naked from the waist down straight in his groin. He coiled up instantly the hard leather boot rendering him useless for the coming fight or from having children in the future.

There were rifles leaning against the wall, as one of the men rushed off the still standing men rushed at him he realised they were soldiers.

From his old platoon, two of them were privates the third on the floor was a Corporal.

"Private Jacobs! What the hell are you doing!" he shouted at the man who ran at him. The Private didn't reply but squarely punched him in the face. Valentine was engaging with the other man. The Private had grabbed his rifle before he managed to fire off a shot.

Ben's revolver was still stuck in his holster, he hadn't thought to draw it when he entered the room.

As Ben recoiled from the blow holding his face, he saw another punch headed his way. Ducking Ben avoided the second punch, and retaliated kicking the man in his shin. The man tittered backwards trying to deal with the pain. Ben drove his shoulder into the man toppling him backwards.

Jacobs wasted no time in lashing back though, once on the floor he flailed his leg out catching Ben in his stomach. Toppling into the wall behind him in the narrow room he stood on the corporal. Who was trying desperately to recover, the man cried out in pain. Ben stomped on him making sure he wouldn't get up.

"Jacobs! Stand down that's and order." He yelled.

He glanced to his right to see Private Yeats and Valentine tumble out of the room still clambering over the rifle.

Jacobs got to his feet quickly. "Every disrespect intended, go screw yourself sir. You spoilt our fun, you see it was my turn after the Corp's" The grin on his face was revolting.

"Do it now I command you, otherwise we this is over you'll be dragged up in front of a court marshal." Ben said to him as they gauged each other ready for the second round.

"Ain't 'appening sir, see we're already dead men walking and I intend to have some fun you could have a go if you want."

Ben looked at him with shire disgust, "I wont let you do that" looking out the corner of his eye at the poor distressed woman, he couldn't have been much older that himself. "I suggest you run Miss, I don't want these unruly men getting hold of you if we lose the fight."

"Like hell she will." Jacobs lunged for the woman. Who shrieked and bolted for the door. Ben rushed between them and slammed his fist into Jacob's face. The man's head turned and recovered quick enough to slam his own fist into Ben's gut. The woman however made it out of the door and was gone.

"You'll pay now sir!" Jacobs cried out as he brought both his fists down on Ben's back.

Ben slammed onto all fours and felt a boot slam into his chest mere seconds after. Being beaten up was new experience for Ben he'd never been in so much pain. He hit the wall with a terrific force. Jacobs charged over to finish the job going for another kick to his chest. Ben pushed with his arms and catapulted himself out of the way. Jacob's foot hit the wall and he cried out in pain.

Ben stood up quickly as the man cried out and slammed Jacob's head into the wall. He dropped quickly holding his forehead. He turned round and saw the Corporal standing up he'd hastily put some trousers on and was facing the officer. Ben looked to his right where the bookshelf was. He grabbed the biggest book he could see and launched it at the man. It caught the Corporal square in the face. With a cry of pain he brought his hands up to his face. If he'd paid any attention he would have seen Ben's fist following the book. The Corporal dropped to the floor soon after apparently unconscious from the punch. Ben flicked the pain from this hand and then he heard the gun cock. He span to see Jacobs holding one of the rifles, that were against the wall.

Ben raised his hands slightly in a sign of surrender.

"Looks like the ranks win, I call this a revolution…sir" he spat the last word.

Ben looked behind the man and saw the desk and the window.

"Ever wondered what it's like to be shot?" The Private grinned, and then he pulled the trigger the dry gun merely clicked.

The Private looked down at his weapon in shock. Ben didn't waist the opportunity he rushed forward pushing the man as hard as he could. Jacobs toppled over the desk and smashed through the window. He screamed as he fell to the earth. There was a thud and a crack as he hit the grass of the back garden. Then lay there motionless. He'd landed straight on his back and was either dead or paralysed. Ben hoped it was the later. There were grunts of fighting coming from the hallway and Ben pulled out his revolver and ran out the room.

Private Yeats was onto of Valentine and was about to slam his fist into the man's face. The rifle was cast aside as though both men had given up over it and resorted to the bare knuckle fighting. Ben thumbed the hammer back on the revolver and fired a shot into Yeats back. The man seized up instantly then with a groan toppled of Valentine sideways. Landing with a harsh sound as what air was left in his legs was forced out.

Valentine looked up gratefully at the young man. Ben merely smiled and offered his free hand.

"You beat him?" Valentine asked

"Them" Ben corrected heaving him up with a grunt.

"You took two of them out?" Valentine replied.

"Corporal got up again" Jones replied in a sternway.

"Come on let's get out of here." Valentine headed down the stairs.

Jones followed him, trying not to dwell on the fact he'd just killed a man, probably two. It felt right at the time and now he the adrenaline was wearing off he was starting to feel sick. Right in the core of his stomach, as though he'd eaten a rotten piece of meat. They both reached the front garden, there was no sign of the young woman. Ben leaned over himself and wretched. Vomiting into a once beautiful flower bed.

Valentine only noticed how it had effect his fellow officer as he heard the sound of Ben being sick.

He span round and looked pitifully at his friend.

"You feeling alright?"

Ben spat out what was left in his mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry I don't know what's come over me" he said

"It's fine Jones, I know it's a difficult time at the moment but we need to get going before some Tripod shows up."

As if the God of drama was around, a martian war machine spoke into the summer's evening. "ULLA!"

Ben's sickness turned into a knot of fear instead of guilt. His eyes darted around the skyline.

" Sure…I'm peachy let's get out of here." Ben said as he moved to the garden gate,

Valentine right behind him. It wasn't until now that Ben wondered what was in the smaller cylinders that landed earlier when they saw the Macina being destroyed.

They rushed off down the street further out of the city as though they were foxes in a hunt.


End file.
